Chaos In The Real World
by ZLT180
Summary: Chaos was the designated guardian of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds for all eternity, never having a chance to do anything for itself. But now, after meeting a certain blue hedgehog and it's freedom, Chaos desired that for itself. Very OOC Chaos.
1. The Start of Freedom

**A/N: To start off, since I know this can get confusing, but the timeline will be different than what happens after Sonic Adventure 2. Let's just say, for a simplistic start, it is over 2 or so years after Adventure 2, before the games got complicated.**

/

**Darkness...**

**That's all I've ever seen...**

**Even when that Echidna tribe discovered the Gems of Chaos, I had guarded and protected them long before they did. Things went well for a 1,000 or so years with me and them living in harmony, protecting these Gems with their lives.**

**Everything was great.**

**Until... greed infected their minds and decided to use the gems, and me, as a weapon for their selfish goals...**

**I couldn't let that stand, being used as a pawn or the gems as a tool for evil and not peace, like what they were made for despite their name. But, like them, I got angry and used the gems like a weapon, but to protect them from evil. The power overwhelmed me and nearly destroyed the world, had it not been for that Echidna princess.**

**So there I laid, peacefully asleep and properly protected by the last of the clan that guarded the gems decades ago.**

**I knew it wouldn't last though...**

**Over the course of the next few years, the Gems of Chaos and Master Gem have been continuously stolen by a weirdly shaped man. What was worse is that the weird, hairy liked man made me a weapon using the negative energy in the gems!**

**I didn't want to hurt anyone!**

**I couldn't stop myself from flooding that heavily populated area, more so than the world was originally.**

**Had it not been for that amazing blur of a creature, I wouldn't have stopped.**

**I owe that person so much, but I can also say I'm especially jealous of him.**

**For eons I've dwelled inside or around the Gems, never really going anywhere or exploring the world I was born into. That creature was the most free being I had ever seen, though don't have much to compare too.**

**If it wasn't that one Echidna or the weird man, it's an odd winged woman, a orange creature with an extra appendage, or the other young woman with a overly large weapon.**

**But, after much consideration and concentration, I finally found a way to exit the Master Gem without disturbing or destroying it like it has before.**

**I'll say this much, for the sole protector of the gems, that Echidna seems to either loose them very often or let this one shatter into pieces.**

/

**Nighttime, Close to Midnight, Angel Island:**

After another long day of just resting against the Master Emerald, Knuckles had gotten comfortable so he can sleep. Even if the job was boring at times, he has been doing this since a small child and will not let down his tribe's last standing traditions. Going on adventures with Sonic and saving the world are always second in comparison to something he's dedicated his life to do.

"*yawn*, Another day and the Master Emerald is safe. I earned this."

With a few shuffling on the stone steps, he laid down on his back and his face to the stars. Bed or not, he found it comfy no matter what, just as long as he's near the Master Emerald and is safe, he'll sleep like a baby. With a proud smile, he closed his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep that only wakes up when he's hungry,

All was quiet...

***Gurgle***

Had it not been for the sound of shifting water on the backside of the Master Emerald, away from where Knuckles was. Looking very similar to boiling water as a large blue spot on the side of the gem and expanding. It was as large as two basketballs before it stopped growing and oozed outward to the ground.

***Splash!***

With a finally jerk, the water from the gem popped out like a popped balloon, gathering itself on the ground.

There were a few short bubbles shown before the water took form of a 4ft tall unknown creature. With 3 fingers on each hand and 2 toes, it's head vaguely resembling that of the Echidna dreadlocks. The part that stood out the most was his bright, laser green eyes and a small brain in his head area. It's whole body was that of living water, moving and shifting due to the wind though was slightly darker than regular water.

This was Chaos, the protector of the Master and Chaos Emeralds of unknown origin.

Chaos had an unknown facial expression, due to not having a mouth or eyebrows, as it examined it's situation. Staring at it's hands and flexing their fingers, Chaos tried taking a step, finding it fairly difficult. It's main most of transportation in its most basic form is that of a puddle, but wished to try actual walking.

With a few shaky steps with it's drippy feet, chaos had walked around the Master Emerald, near Knuckles. It was worried that he would awake thanks to each footstep sounding like a splash in water.

"*nngh...*",

Knuckles stirred for a moment from the noise, but did not fully wake, Chaos being thankful for that.

Being as quiet as possible walking down the stairs, Chaos was now on the grass and headed towards the edge. Even if it just emerged, Chaos' real goal is to really just leave the island at the moment. It's been there long enough and maybe seeing the city again with be a nice change, anything new or different.

'Let this new experience begin.'

/

After a few minutes or so of walking, Chaos found itself right on the edge of the island itself. Peaking over the ledge, it saw that the island was suspended hundreds of miles in the air above a vast ocean. There was no real concern about being in that much water thanks to it not having any of the emeralds.

What will be a problem is where to go when it goes in the water, any of the 4 directions being where that city it was before. Chaos took a quick glance at the horizon, which was hard to see being pitch black dark at night. If Chaos was to get anywhere, it will have to take a wild guess and just hope where it ends up is where it wishes to be.

'Better just go straight, it's my best chance.'

Chaos deduced as, without hesitation, leaped off the island, diving head first into the vast ocean.

**_*SPLASH!*_**

The sound of water hitting water filled the night air as the form of Chaos was seen in the water as a large blue blob. It was unclear whether or not it was moving fast or slow as it traversed the huge mass of water. Where it ends up is unclear and up to it and if the place is friendly or the people are.

Maybe, if it's lucky, it'll see that blue creature again!

**A/N: I'll admit to rushing some parts, but it's to get the ball rolling since, to my surprise, I don't see really ANY Chaos centric or themed Sonic fanfics. Hell, I found more stories about Metal Sonic than I did the creature made entirely of water! I'm sure I have a few mistakes or points that aren't true, but bare in mind this is the first time I'm writing a Sonic fanfic, so enjoy either way!**


	2. Chaos Play's a Game Part 1

**A/N: Just to be clear, Chaos is OOC in this story so all that they do in this story is out of character. Also, there isn't that much information on it so anyone could actually do whatever they want with it.**

**Quick thing, Chaos is counted as a gender neutral being who has no gender, so I'll pronounce them as 'they' and 'their'.**

/

**On the shores of Station Square, near 2am:**

The seas were calm and the sound of late night city sounds filled the air of cars or people up late.

_***SWISH...***_

The waves grew wilder as an unknown form was gliding through the water like a torpedo. It wasn't until it was a meter or so away from the beachside that it slowed significantly and then stopped. The form bubbled in the water as it expanded upwards, taking the shape of Chaos, having made it to land.

A few steps out of the water, Chaos stood on the beach at full height as it stared at the beach and city lights. The city looked so different than the last time it came to the city, though that's mostly because of the evil man and the evil of the gems. Before having the evil literally beaten out of it, the last sights were that of it flooding the city.

'I wonder if that blue person is here still. Or if the people of this place remember what I did.'

That in mind, Chaos began it's trek on the beach, leaving footprints of it's unusual feet. It's not made of water to be clear, it just has the appearance of water, when in fact it is all really an ancient energy.

As the walk continued towards the city, Chaos noticed the different objects lying in the sand. From seashells, forgotten blankets, and the most odd, piles and piles of golden rings left abandoned. For some reason, the rings reminded the God of Destruction of the blue creature it encountered more than once.

So after collecting them for a later occasion, Chaos continued walking until it could reach some way to the city.

/

**10 Minutes Later:**

_***FWEEEEEEE~~~!***_

The tires screeching against the street pavement was loud as it drove at top speed down the street. When it left, a large cloud of dust was left behind, and when it cleared, Chaos was seen standing there, watching the vehicle zoom away.

'Did that person recognize me or are they just THAT in a hurry?'

Chaos didn't ponder on that for long as it continued it's walk, now on the empty sidewalk. So early in the morning, there wasn't anyone actually awake, much less walking in the dark. The only reason Chaos was is because it's only way of transport at the moment was by walking.

Even if it could traverse the sewers again, the memories of the foul smelling, garbage filled tunnels just disgusted the creature.

Chaos wondered where that blue person was and even if they were in the city, which looked surprisingly well. For a somewhat evolved race, the humans seemed to bounce back rather quickly from such a catastrophe it caused. It did ponder what the humans do in the day time or what the city looks like when brighter.

/

**The Park:**

'Will I have to wait for daytime to see other people? It is so boring with just me.'

An hour or so of walking through the empty streets, Chaos became bored of trying to find something or someone to interact with. So when they neared the park, it took a seat on the closest park bench and watched the night sky. It guessed that once it left the island there'd be more to see than an empty city with no one around.

Chaos couldn't sigh because it didn't poses a mouth, so it slumped forward in mild disappointment of what has not happened. They have been so out of touch in the world that they have no clue what anyone, much less humans, do in their free time. Even if they knew what to do, it doubt that it would be entertaining to it, but didn't make things any easier.

'I wonder if people still play that game where they kick around a rock into goals made of sticks. It certainly sounds like something to do in the mean time.'

Standing up, Chaos went to an open area on the park where it noticed a large field that had a white rectangle drawn into the ground. On either side of the short ends was a net held up by metal bars a few inches taller than Chaos. For some reason, there was a line straight down the middle of the rectangle and a small orb in the middle.

**(A/N: Station Square is a big city, so let's just say, for the sake of this story, that it has a park that has a soccer course in a park.)**

Tilting it's head, Chaos walked over and grabbed the ball in the center and held it up to his eye line. It was slightly larger than its hand but could still hold it with their fingers clutching it tightly. It turned it on all its sides to see the weird shapes with a pattern of white and black all over.

Lightly tossing it into the air a few times and back into it's palm, Chaos could tell it had a nice spring to it. It then tested it against the ground, it bouncing high in the air and then back into Chaos' hand.

'Hm, this should be interesting for the time being.'

Letting the ball steady on the ground, Chaos then stared at the goal across from it and the one behind it.

'Is this similar to that old game or based off of it?',

Chaos shrugged as it lightly tapped the ball with it's bizarre foot, the ball rolled forward with a sound of water splashing from it. Chaos continued this, taking a few steps as it rolled across the field towards the goal, where the water creature stopped. Only a step or so away from the goal, Chaos had another memory of the game and what happens at the goal.

'If I remember correctly, when the person who has the rock is near this part has to kick it I believe.'

Looking at the ball for a second, it raised it's left leg and kicked the ball with a substantial amount of strength. A large splash went out as the ball rocketed through the air and the net was stretched to its limits as the ball was pushed against it. A minute or so later, the ball lost its energy and fell to the ground, lightly rolling away from the next and next to Chao's foot.

...

...

'That was... fun!'

Surprisingly, Chaos felt a sense of joy deep in it's being as it kicked the ball, somehow finding the activity very fun. Even if it was just themselves, it was the first time in forever that that it had a chance to do something other than guard and/or destroy. It had watched from inside the Master Gem for so long that it had watched different species doing many things.

From wars to games, Chaos never had a chance or opportunity to really do anything for itself fun or entertaining.

'I must continue this, this is so much fun!'

/

**Hours Later:**

For so long, Chaos has been having the time of it's life playing with the ball and the goals. From kicking the ball to just tossing it into the air with it's hands, Chaos has been doing everything to make a game with the ball. At one point, Chaos had kicked the ball straight up in the air and continued juggling it for the better half of 20 minutes.

'It's so great to do this! I can only imagine what this'll be like with more people!'

Chaos attempted to bounce it on it's head, but found it painful with how close the ball came to giving it a headache. Even if it tried to bounce it on other parts of it's body, it didn't have as much bounce as when it kicked the ball.

'This is incredible! I can only hope it's as much fun with other people as it is myself!'

It thought in joy as, with a long wind up, Chaos kicked it far into the air! A few seconds later, it came back down right into the waiting hands of the water creature-

"WHOA!"

Chaos jumped at the sudden noise, dropping the ball in surprise. Turing to its right, it saw a small group of children of carrying shapes and sizes. They all had shocked or looks of awe as they stared at it. Chaos was both greatly confused and unclear of what to do, it had been so long interacting with people, much less children that doing anything seemed uncertain.

'I guess my appearance is shocking to them. I must be gentle with them if I am to avoid trouble.'

For a while, both sides just stared at each other, not sure what to do with one side being a group of children and the other an immortal creature made entirely of water. Chaos' glowing eyes were unreadable to his slightly panicked feelings towards the group. The children just continuing staring, still surprised by what they're seeing, their young minds unprepared for something as odd as Chaos.

...

Chaos made the first move by holding up it's right hand, the children shaking for a moment, as Chaos lightly waved.

'Hello-'

"SO COOOOOOL!"

"IS IT MADE OF WATER?!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL!"

Chaos was unprepared to be suddenly swarmed by the small group of kids on all it's sides looking at it with cheerful expressions. Chaos was only a foot or so taller than them so it became claustrophobic very quickly as it raised it's arms up in surprise. It looked between them all, trying to make sure they don't poke it somewhere unmentionable.

Then there was the awkward moment where one tried to drink from it's form and Chaos had to stop them. It may be made of water, but it was an ancient magic made aeons ago that held it up and maintain it's form. So ingesting it would in-advisable for anyone to do, much less a young human child who was curious. Chaos took a few steps back to make some space between it and the kids, who have calmed down.

They took notice of it's posture, looking very scared, so they stopped asking questions and gave Chaos some room. One young boy, maybe the youngest of the children, stepped forward as Chaos was still on the defensive.

"U-um, s-sorry about crowding y-you."

Chaos could see and hear the sincerity in the boy's voice and his remorse on his face, so it relaxed, standing straight again. It noticed how they seemed to perk up now that it was calm, so another child, a girl, stepped forward.

"What's yours name mister?"

'Chaos, the eternal guardian of the Gems of Chaos and God of Destruction, sworn to protect them with all my being no matter what happens. But I don't think I can answer.'

Chaos responded, in a way they can understand, was point to the bottom half of it's face, right bellow it's eyes and near the end of it's head. The kids were confused at first, until they seemed to finally notice that it didn't have a mouth. The girl who asked seemed to sadden at that fact, almost ready to cry in regret for asking that.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Chaos waved it's hand and placed a soft, calming hand on her shoulder making her look it in the eyes.

'Don't worry little one, I have made peace with this part of myself long ago. Someone asking just shows that they wish to know me, which I greatly appreciate.' **(*)**

The girl seemingly understood what Chaos was thinking by looking it in the eyes, her frown turning into a smile. With a quick lunge, she wrapped her arms around Chaos' thin frame, surprising the creature with the gesture. But, it slowly came to accept it and hugged back and to be sure and not get her wet from it's form.

Soon, the other kids joined in the hug, either around Chaos, the girl, or each other with wide smiles. It warmed the creature's soul as it reminded it of when it was with the young Chaó centuries ago. Those memories brought an invisible smile to it's face, it's eyes showing it's emotion seeing them closed.

**A Few Minutes Later after the hug:**

Chaos and the children had settled near a tree on a blanket one of the kids brought with them. Chaos sat against the tree with 3 kids on it's right and 4 on it's left with 5 boys and 2 girls, all no older than 6 or 8. It has yet to learn their names, but they seemed to agree that until they find a way to understand it they'll have a proper introduction.

'They seemed oddly mature for those who have yet to have a decade of life.'

"Say mister, what were you doing here anyway?", one of the boy's asked as he sat on his butt. Chaos looked around and then pointed to something out in the field that had been left abandoned when they all began 'talking'. All of them turned to where it pointed, being the soccer ball, all of them making an 'ooh' sound.

"You were playing Soccer? Cool!", one of the older boys said with a grin.

'Sock-er?'

Chaos tilted it's head in confusion, the kids looking confused by his confusion, "You don't know what Soccer is?", the same boy as before asked. Chaos nodded, "It's a game where you kick that ball around and into those goals over there", the boy pointed out.

'Wow, it really IS like that game! I wonder if they are willing to play with me.'

Standing up, Chaos walked over and picked up the ball before turning back towards the group. Chaos held up the ball for the group to see in a suggesting manor, as if asking 'do you wanna play?'

"You wanna play Soccer with us?", a different boy asked, unclear if that's what the water being is asking.

Chaos gave a nod.

"YEAH!"

With that shout, all the kids stood up and ran over to Chaos as they began planning their game. This should take a while since they have to explain the rules of the game and how to properly move with the ball.

**A/N: AND CUT! I'll be honest, I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would, and considering my library of stories, that's saying something. I'm open for constructive criticism, especially if the emotional parts with the kids or Chaos playing Soccer is a bit out of there.**

*** I'm well aware that Chaos has a mouth in his final form, but this is just his base form, so nothing special. Also, as far as speaking goes for him, I'll save that for later on.**


End file.
